Accurate and proper selection of prescriptive therapies is imperative to reduce total health care spending and reduce adverse reactions that can potentially cause life threatening reactions. Currently, unreliable measures exist to predict how an individual will respond to a particular prescriptive therapy. This can be further complicated by the multitude of factors that must be considered when selecting an appropriate treatment.